


Path Not Taken

by solarbaby614



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is kind of the devil but he makes a pass at Kris anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Little Black Dress Adam challenge at blackdress_adam . It's a Supernatural!Fusion.

"It won't be that bad," Adam says, laying across the bed, his head hanging off the edge so he's staring up at Kris upside down.

Kris just stares at him, unamused.

"Really! It'll be fun!" Adam grins. "I promise."

"Oh, yeah. You just want me to give you my soul. Nothing says fun like that."

"I'll take good care of you." He frowns, looking thoughtful, before shaking his head. "Scouts honor." Adam looks sincere but somehow Kris just doesn't believe it.

"Somehow I doubt you were a boy scout."

"You never know. This body may have been at one point in time."

Kris glowers. "What about the girl you were possessing before? The red head."

"Allison? I don't think she was ever a boy scout." Kris sends him a dark look and Adam rolls his eyes and flips over on his stomach, glitter falling onto the bed from his outfit. "I like her. She's awesome." Adam grins at him, looking pleased and happy. "Her body was starting to deteriorate so I found a more suitable one. I like this one a lot more."

Kris did too but he bit his tongue. "I'm sure you do. I'm sure the guy it belongs to liked it as well. Like she did."

"You're so touchy," Adam says with a long suffering sigh as he slips off the bed and sits down beside him, leaning against the wall. "She offered herself up to me."

Kris snorts. "She just offered her soul up?"

"Well, not exactly. She was crying for someone to help her. Anyone. No one else answered so I did. I helped her and I got her form in repayment."

"And her soul," Kris adds.

"Well, yeah. That too." He waves his concern off, as if having a young girl's soul isn't a big deal.

"I guess fixing her problems are a fair trade off for eternal torment."

Adam gives him a dumbfounded look. "You don't understand. I like Allison. And I don't like a lot of people. She'll be fine. I have a special place for her already. It'll be nice to have her around." Reaching out, he pats Kris on the head. "I like you too. I'll enjoy have you and Allison around." Adam perks up at the thought.

Crossing his arms, Kris raises an eyebrow. "And what about the man you're in now? What about his soul?"

Adam simply says, "Gone."

"Gone," Kris repeats.

Adam nods. "Yep, he was in a coma when I got him. It was a stroke of luck actually. He had already moved on to his greater reward. Or greater punishment. Depends on which way he was going." He glances over at Kris. "I can find out if you want."

"No thanks."

"I offered," he says, stretching. His shirt slides up a little at the move and Kris catches himself staring at the little sliver of skin that it shows.

Adam grins at him, watching, and slips into his lap, bracing both hands against the wall beside his head, effectively pinning him there. "Think about it, Kris. No more worrying about getting caught in a battle between heaven and hell because there won't be one. No hell on earth, no end of the world. Your brother won't have to worry about Michael. You don't have to worry anymore. You can even spend all your time helping my brother on his search for God," he whispers, his mouth quirking up and laughter in his eyes at the thought.

"All for the low, low price of my soul."

"Its more than that, Kristopher." He's nuzzling at Kris's neck, curling up against him, and the feel of warm breath against his neck makes him shiver. "It's not just your soul. It's you. You're what I want."

His mind is fuzzy as Adam presses his lips to his neck and latches onto the skin just under his ear but he still manages to catch the words. "I can't."

"Your already half way there." Adam pulls away and stares down at him, his eyes lingering on the dark mark appearing on Kris's neck. "I can feel the demon blood in you." He reaches out and trails his fingers down the side of Kris's face in a soothing motion and Kris can't help but move into the touch. Leaning back down, Adam presses their foreheads together, sliding his fingers into Kris's hair and closing his eyes. Another hand slides down to rest on his hip, too warm fingers brushing skin where his shirt's hiked up.

There's a moment where Adam just seems to be relishing the closeness between them. Kris is hesitant when he lifts his hand up and places it on Adam's leather clad shoulder but it sends a jolt through him, almost like static electricity. He jerks and Adam opens his eyes to look at him.

"Just say yes, Kris," Adam whispers against his mouth, his eyes dark and hot, there is fire and brimstone in the depths but something else as well. There's longing and something warm and soft that should be out of place but isn't. "Please?"

Every bit of training in Kris tells him to say no, that this is a trick and he's opening himself up to all sorts of horrible things. That he can't say yes to the devil. He opens his mouth, intending to reply the same way he has since day one, when Adam approached him in Allison's form, asking what he'd trade for his body. Power, happiness, peace?

But he can't say it.

Kris just shakes his head and Adam whines in response but starts to pull away. He looks shattered, and Kris wants nothing more in that moment than wipe the expression from his face, so he grabs him before he can get too far and pulls him back. "Yes," he mumbles into the leather jacket as he pulls him close. "My answer is yes."

"Yes…" Adam hisses, as he grabs him by the back of the neck and swoops down to capture his lips.

That startles Kris and Adam takes advantage by slipping in his tongue when he gasps. There's an eager noise and Kris isn't sure which one of them it came from but from the way he's arching into Adam's touch Kris can hazard a guess.

A hand slips up under his shirt, sliding across his rib cage before resting on his hip once again. Kris presses into the touch and Adam's grip on him tightens. Suddenly there's a sharp, white hot pain on his side and Kris gives a cry that Adam swallows.

Kris tries to pull away but has no where to go, stuck between the wall and Adam, neither of which seems to be giving up anytime soon. But he just pushes, and pushes….

-

…and Kris shoots up in bed, gasping.

Daniel looks at him, concerned, from the foot of the other bed. "You alright?"

He blinks, confused for a moment before he can grasp the words and then nods. "Fine." Daniel doesn't look convinced by the less than sincere comment. "I'm fine," Kris says. "Promise."

Daniel nods but still looks concerned as he disappears into the bathroom.

Kris shakes his head, trying to push away the remains of what had obviously been a dream. But when he tries to get up, he can't help but yelp when his shirt brushes against a sensitive spot on his side.

He can't make it to the mirror fast enough and when he pulls up the side of his white shirt there's a red hand print wrapped around his hip, an almost painful and possessive looking mark. When he reaches down to touch it, its too warm, almost like he'd been burnt, and sends a feeling of not quite pain up his side.

He can almost feel Adam pressed against him at that moment, pushing him against the wall, fingers buried in his hair, lips pressed against his own, devouring him, possessing him. There's a burning hand on his waist and Adam murmurs 'Mine' against him.

Kris blinks.

It hadn't been a dream.

For some reason, Kris wasn't as bothered by that as he should have been.


End file.
